


We're the Two Who Found Our Destiny

by mikachuuu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, BOYFRIENDDSSS, Fluff, I did this to feed myself, M/M, Office worker Park Sunghoon, Painter Park Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped, Photographer Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachuuu/pseuds/mikachuuu
Summary: Ni-ki arrived in Sunghoon's life just in time. Like a destiny, they're meant to be.
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	We're the Two Who Found Our Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that there are not much ni-kihoon aus, so I decided to write my own :)
> 
> Title is from BTS's song 'DNA'
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

It's a tiring day.

Sunghoon woke up early, prepared himself for the draining job he got himself into, and actually facing his everyday struggles in work. It was tiring but he had to endure it for the meantime so that he could save the needed money.

He sighed the moment he opened his apartment door, basking himself in the silence of his home, disregarding the arguing old couple a few doors down the hall. He looked around, searching for something, anything new.

But what would he expect? Nothing seems to complete this empty space. So he dropped his bag on the doorway, unbuttoning his shirt so that he could just step into the shower.

Once the cold water started hitting Sunghoon's back, he started thinking back about what he did today. It's his form of meditating in the shower, he reflects on all his actions and tries to pick up something here and there.

As he expected, nothing new again. He got up, washed up, dressed himself, left his apartment, went to that coffee shop near the complex, ordered his usual, greeted the old lady that sells flowers on the street, went to work, accepted his boss' nagging about literally nothing, completed papers, eating, then finishing his left works, then leaving, and now he's here.

Sunghoon finished showering and stepped out of the bathroom wearing his pyjamas and a towel drying his hair. He pampered himself that night, doing his skin care routine, blowing and brushing his hair dry, and even lit his scented candles just so they could ease him down.

Once he's comfortable with the mood of his room, he starts putting out all the materials he'll need; picking up the canvas he started putting paint on until days ago, the small easel, and the oil paint he used together with the paint brush.

He let his own hand control him, as if it knows better than him. He lets all what he feels in that canvas he already started days prior. And when he stopped, he only stared at the outcome.

It's dead, cool colors of blue and gray more noticeable than of any other colors. It's boring, just like him. His life is dull and in need of colors, but he doesn't know how to. Sunghoon decided that it's time to stop, that it'll get no better than this.

He laid on the bed, staring on his ceiling. He did just that for a few minutes, not moving a muscle as he tried to feel the heaviness of his eyelids. It didn't come.

Sunghoon did not sleep that night.

The next morning, Sunghoon got up on his bed even before his alarm could ring. He didn't sleep a blink, just closed his eyes, wishing for sleepiness to come, but it didn't

Just like yesterday, he did his routine. But this time, he feels worse after having no sleep. He just feels heavier as minutes pass by.

He puts on his work clothes, straightening them with his hands as he also worked on brushing his hair with his hand at the same time. Once he's satisfied with how he looks, he gets out of the silent room.

Walking down the street too early in the morning, Sunghoon only realized how cold it has gotten. The sky's darker than usual, maybe there's a typhoon coming. He then walked faster with the feeling that it'll rain soon.

He didn't forget his morning coffee though, always remembering that it'll be what he'll consume all morning, so forgetting it means starving until afternoon.

Arriving at the little coffee shop, Sunghoon stopped on his tracks when he felt a hand against his the moment he gripped the door handle.

And in a long time, this will be his first time feeling all the sparks all over again. It was just a light touch, with the other person retreating their hand.

"I'm sorry, you can go first"

Sunghoon looked up to the other guy. His korean sounded a bit off, but still good for what seemed to be, a foreigner. And the moment he got to see his face, as cheesy and cliché it may sound, Sunghoon hears bells ringing through his ears.

"Oh, um" Sunghoon cleared his throat from embarrassment. He's sure that his ears are all red from what happened just now. But he can't seem to stop looking at the other.

He looks beautiful in that synthetic blonde hair. His small eyes seem to stare at Sunghoon's soul with how he's looking with such intensity. But there's a soft glint on them, like a child curiously looking at a stranger. He has a huge camera hanging on his neck, it made Sunghoon's eyebrow raise in amusement.

Remembering how they're still standing outside, Sunghoon opened the door for the other. "After you," he gestured inside.

He feels all mushy inside how the guy smiled softly at him before entering the shop.

Sunghoon found himself staring longer than he intended to when they're standing on separate lines. He can't seem to avert his gaze from the man who's scanning the menu with his fingers clutching his chin, thinking. He has his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouted as he mouthed the words flashed on the screen. The guy's definitely from another country, but he blends in just right.

Only then he realized how creepy he must look, staring down a stranger he just ran unto a moment ago.

The other ordered first, Sunghoon just watched as he mumbled the words he's been practicing five times now. And he can't stop himself from smiling, thinking about just how cute he looks.

When it's Sunghoon's turn, the man on the counter just smiled at him, didn't even asked what he wants for today because Sunghoon always orders the same thing. He waited for his coffee to be done and left a tip, wishing them a wonderful day.

Just as he was about to step out, a tap on his shoulder stopped him, causing him to turn around and see who it might be.

His breath hitched when he saw who it was.

"I noticed how you kept on looking at me" the boy's voice is small, almost shy as he fiddled with his fingers, wrapped on a cup of bothere

Sunghoon smiled shyly at him. He scratched behind his ear and now averted his gaze. "Ah, I'm sorry if it bothered you"

"I thought you might wanna be friends" it shocked Sunghoon how straightforward he is. He remained silent but he won't deny the sudden skip of his heart because of that.

"Oh no, did I read it wrong? I'm sorry I just thought-"

"No, no. I'm interested" it shocked the both of them, but it's too late now for Sunghoon to take it back.

"We could, um, meet again" Sunghoon faked a cough just so he could stop cringing at himself.

"So… how does Saturday 9 am sound?" The other's smile started to grow, showing a bit of his cheekbones that Sunghoon absolutely adored the moment he saw it.

"Lovely, should we meet here?"

"Of course, a great spot for a hang out. I'm Nishimura Riki" the other reached his hand for Sunghoon to shake.

"Park Sunghoon" he said with a smile.

They exchanged numbers with a promise of seeing each other again in about four days time. And when they parted that day, each of them had smiles reaching up to their eyes, satisfied with having a new friend. Sunghoon got a good scolding about being late for half an hour, he couldn't care less because all that time, Ni-ki and his smile remained on his mind.

The weekend came by so fast, meaning that Sunghoon's meeting Ni-ki again today. He's practically panicking, walking around his room to find something pretty to wear. When he decides that he'll settle for a black and white striped turtleneck shirt under a black leather jacket and some jeans he has, he's ready to go.

He's nervous about this 'hang-out', as Ni-ki called it, that he left his apartment an hour earlier just so he could prepare himself. But when he entered the shop and scanned the room to find a booth, he saw Ni-ki already there, wide eyes looking back at him.

When Sunghoon walked closer, they both couldn't help but laugh as they found it funny how they thought alike.

"Looks like we're both too nervous"

But they didn't act like it. Their conversations went on smoothly, like they've known each other for so long, like they're friends that's been separated and reunited again.

They learned more about each other. Sunghoon knew about how Ni-ki was younger than him by three years and that he's comfortable being called by his nickname, but it didn't hinder them from having comfortable conversations like this. He also was from Japan but he travels across countries because of his job as a photographer. Now, a company hired him to shoot for them, giving him a contract to stay for a few months.

Ni-ki learned about how Sunghoon is stuck as an office worker in some company. The elder practically vented out how tiring it was to spend his every day, dedicating it to something he doesn't even wanna do. He ended up saying about painting as his way to destress. Ni-ki gasped when he heard about it.

"You could show your paintings to me sometimes" He said with enthusiasm that flustered Sunghoon. He ended up agreeing anyway.

It went on smoothly, like they aren't practically strangers at all. In the end, they agreed on meeting up again, on some other place that the both of them will enjoy.

And more meetings were planned, filling Sunghoon's calendar with dates he marked as 'hang-out day with Ni-ki <3', he knows he's hopeless.

And as more time passes by, Sunghoon's slowly starting to feel warm, suddenly seeing bursts of colors when he sees Ni-ki running towards him, greeting him with a bone crushing hug.

Now, it's been two months and weeks of 'friendly hang-outs'. They're eating ice cream in the middle of the night when Sunghoon decided to walk Ni-ki back to his apartment after a long day at a fair. Ni-ki suddenly held his hand just as they were about to reach the building, it caused him to stop functioning in general.

"Hyung," The younger started, looking up at Sunghoon who stood frozen on his spot.

"I like you"

It was a shy confession. Ni-ki said it with such a small voice, but laced with innocence and honesty. It made Sunghoon melt with how adorable he looks as he tried to not look at Sunghoon.

"Do you wanna date for real?" It was Sunghoon who asked, making Ni-ki immediately look at him with his wide eyes again. Sunghoon didn't stop himself from smiling this time 

"Do you like me too?" It was a simple question, but Sunghoon felt all warm inside. He feels like a teenager once again.

"Of course I do. I wanna ask you out since a long time ago" it made the younger flustered judging by how he's biting his lip and resisted to meet Sunghoon's eyes.

But Sunghoon wanna see those sparkling eyes again under the poor lighting of street lights, so he tilted Ni-ki's chin up with his fingers to make him look up.

"Be my boyfriend" it isn't a question, but Ni-ki answered anyway.

"Yes" he said with a nod, holding Sunghoon's wrist and kissing him on the cheek.

It was a messy, sticky kiss because of the ice cream he's eating, but it just made Sunghoon like him even more.

"See you tomorrow, hyung" and then he's entering the building, leaving Sunghoon outside with his melting ice cream at hand.

Dating Ni-ki is like being young again. He's so energetic, but only when he's around Sunghoon. They've been on a lot of different dates because Ni-ki likes to explore things. He already dragged Sunghoon to a lot of things that he finds exciting.

They've explored a lot in their relationship, too. Finding about things that they disagree about, causing them to bicker and have small fights. But they don't last longer than a day angry at each other, they talk about it, make up, then forgive, it has become a cycle without them really knowing.

At some point, Ni-ki started coming over to Sunghoon's apartment to have a sleepover, and the elder's not complaining about finally having a company inside his once empty apartment. And ever since, Sunghoon has been coming home happier than ever.

"Hyung! You're back early!" Ni-ki ran towards him at the front door, ready to jump on him, and Sunghoon never failed to catch him.

"Were you waiting for long?" He asked after planting a kiss on top of the younger's head, his hair smelling like Sunghoon's shampoo, and he's loving it. 

"Yeah, I came straight here after I finished work" It's like Ni-ki's not coming back to his own apartment anymore, maybe it'll be better if he just lives with Sunghoon so that they won't be bothered to go back and forth. Again, Sunghoon Isn't complaining.

"How was work?" Sunghoon dropped his bag on the floor as reflex, but Ni-ki caught it before even landing which made him glare at the elder, Sunghoon just smiled apologetically.

"Well, the usual. But I'm getting tired as days go by" He rolled his shoulders back to ease some tension and the knots on his muscles. "How about you?"

Sunghoon's question is ignored when Ni-ki sits on the sofa, looking at him pointedly. "I told you to quit this job" ah, this conversation again.

It has been a hot topic between them. Ni-ki wanted him to resign from the office work, while Sunghoon didn't want to. They once had a big fight because of this that made Ni-ki stop talking to him for a week.

It's hard because they had different opinions about this. Ni-ki is concerned about Sunghoon's well-being while Sunghoon can't let go of the job because it pays well and he needs the money.

"I can't, babe. Not yet. You know it" he kissed Ni-ki on the forehead, sign that he won't take any more response. He started walking further inside the apartment, going to the bedroom to take a shower.

"Have you had your dinner yet?" Sunghoon asked inside the bedroom but Ni-ki remained seated in the living room.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you" it made Sunghoon smile, and just the thought of the younger waiting up for him made him all giddy.

"Alright, I'll just take a shower and we'll eat together, okay?" Ni-ki hummed to answer.

It's a cozy feeling, a feeling that Sunghoon knew he needed but never knew he wanted. He's just watching the younger munch on his slice of pizza as they sit on the floor, watching a movie on the TV. But Sunghoon isn't really focusing on whatever Ni-ki decided to put there, he's enjoying watching the younger look fascinated more.

Before they even knew each other, Ni-ki looked youthful with the blonde hair he sports up until now. His eyes were small and observant when he looked at Sunghoon, but now, they're wide and full of wonder. It's like watching a child be curious about a lot of things.

He watched Ni-ki stuff his face with more pizza and Sunghoon found himself falling deeper.

"I'll get going now, hyung"

There's a whisper on Sunghoon's ear that woke him up. He's a bit confused on why Ni-ki's suddenly up so early in the morning until he remembered that he has a schedule for today.

Before the younger could even step away, Sunghoon already pulled him back on the bed, hugging him so tight that he's sure that Ni-ki's clothes will be all crumpled.

Whines bubbled on the younger's throat, punching Sunghoon lightly on his shoulder and pleading him to let go. The elder just smirked with his eyes still closed, planting a peck on Ni-ki's lips, which made him stop squirming.

"Do great today okay? And take care" Sunghoon heard the slamming of the door shut, and he's sure he made the younger's face all red and flustered.

It's not until a few hours later that Sunghoon got up from his slumber. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and reminded himself that it's the weekend, meaning, there's no work.

And that he could finally paint some more now that the younger's not there. He smiled sleepily at the thought.

Now having a blank canvas in front of him, Sunghoon lets his mind be lost in its own reverie. He puts all his heart, all his emotions, all his thoughts, into something that can be seen, can be touched, interpreting it with his own hands.

Sunghoon loved it. Loved the combined hues of reds and pinks and oranges that sprawled in front of him. The brush strokes depicted his passion for what he's thinking of when he's doing the work.

His mind only thought of one now that he found life to the void, the one to fill the emptiness.

A few more weeks of days filled with happiness and contentment, Sunghoon should've known it's coming. 

"You're going back to Japan?" Dread filled Sunghoon when Ni-ki nodded his head, not meeting his eyes.

"It's time already?" Sunghoon's voice got smaller when it all downed to him. Time flew so fast that they didn't even realize that Ni-ki's contract had ended already.

"A big company from Japan already hired me even before I came here, they gave me time to finish my business before having me there" It's evident in the younger's voice that he's holding back. "I don't wanna go" 

"No, you have to"

Sunghoon placed both of his hands on Ni-ki's cheeks to make him look at him. Seeing his face clearly now, Sunghoon noticed the unshed tears on his eyes. "Hey, don't cry" he said as gently as he could, holding back his tears too.

After months of being together, it's hard to suddenly let go. Sunghoon already became used to Ni-ki's presence around him, he can't afford to lose him.

"We'll make it work" he ended up saying, accepting the fact that they'll have to eventually be separated.

It's the uncertainty of coming back and being together again that scares them both. With Ni-ki working in every part of the world and Sunghoon settled in one place, it surely won't be easy.

"You'll call me everyday, okay? If you missed one call, I don't care how much it will take, I will fly to Japan just to slap you" Ni-ki just laughed at the elder's ridiculousness.

It's finally the day that he'll come back to his hometown, and it's getting really hard to say goodbye with Sunghoon watching him walk away. Ni-ki tried so hard not to look back because he thinks he'll not be able to walk away again.

But of course he can't do it. He eventually gave up and turned around to run towards Sunghoon, who's already waiting for him in open arms.

They hugged each other tightly, and kissed one last time just to say their final goodbyes. They didn't say anything, just basked in the presence of one another.

And then Ni-ki's walking away once again, with Sunghoon watching him do it for the second time.

True to their words, they did call each other everyday. It's sickening how tooth-rotting sweet they can be. They have endless conversations late at night, just when Sunghoon comes home from work and Ni-ki's having a meal. It's just like before, but now they're on screens.

"I miss your cooking," Ni-ki said suddenly. He's already on the bed, prepared to go to sleep, and Sunghoon's still sitting on his desk, doing some paperwork even at home. 

"You hate my cooking" Sunghoon rolled his eyes when Ni-ki just laughed at him

"Yeah, I miss your terrible cooking" and for a moment, Sunghoon just stared at his laptop's screen, watching Ni-ki's eyes drooped and slowly drifted off to sleep. He watched how the younger still has his smile on his face even when asleep, the kind of smile that he always shows to Sunghoon.

He soon ended the call when he made sure that the younger is really deep in his sleep. Then closed his laptop, not minding the unfinished works.

He laid on his own bed, the same bed he and Ni-ki shared together before. He suddenly found it hard to sleep, just like before, when he still hadn't met his love.

"I quitted my job!"

Ni-ki's lips parted in shock when Sunghoon announced it one afternoon. He's in work, just finished a meeting with his clients when Sunghoon called him. And those are his first words the moment he answered.

"Really? Oh my god, finally! Congratulations hyung! You're free now" they're both grinning widely because they both know that the news is the better decision for Sunghoon.

He's been drowning because of his work, and he's not happy with it. Ni-ki wanted what's best for his boyfriend, and he thinks that this is it.

"What are you gonna do now? Are you planning on looking for another job? I could help you!" Ni-ki is so excited for his Sunghoon hyung, it's what he literally wants for months now.

"Uhh, no actually" the laugh that Sunghoon lets out is an awkward one, which made Ni-ki furrow his eyebrows.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, putting cash on a vendo machine.

"I'm planning to go full time on painting" Ni-ki's eyes widen at that

"That's really great hyung! I'm so proud of you" His heart is soaring. Ni-ki's genuinely happy for the elder, that he finally broke free from the chains that stop him and do what he wants.

"Thank you for being there for me" the way Sunghoon said it made Ni-ki's heart burst in happiness. It's all what he wanted, be there for the elder, support him and make him happy the way he does to Ni-ki. He's satisfied that he got to do it.

"I miss you so much, hyung. I hope I could hug you now"

"Me too, Ni-ki. Me too"

"Mom, I'm home" His voice echoed around the house as he announced his presence, his mom then came out of the kitchen.

"Riki, dear, come help me" he did as said, helping his mom prepare the meal. His sister must be out and his father's still at work since his mom's alone at home.

"Ah, feels so nice to have my son back in the kitchen" it made Ni-ki laugh.

"What are you saying mom?"

"You know you're barely home because of what you do, and I don't have a problem with it because it's your passion." His mom gave him a look, an endeared one since she smiled eventually at him. "But I miss my son sometimes too" It's what made Ni-ki's smile disappear from his face.

It's true how his parents have been supportive of him since he was a child. He and his sister had a very enjoyable and memorable childhood, all thanks to their parents to give them all their love and support.

But it sometimes guilt Ni-ki how he's not always there with them, even though they don't really make him feel bad about it, he just can't help but to worry. His mom must've felt a lot.

"I'm sorry, mom"

"Oh you don't have to be sorry. I know how you get satisfaction with the things you do. I know you love what you're doing, and I'm not stopping you. You could wander in all corners of the world and I won't mind" his mom laughed a little. "It's natural to miss someone when they're away, it's a natural reaction" it's that meaningful look again.

"You seem to be really happy these days. Is it because of the Korean boy?"

Ni-ki had to stop himself from smiling by pursing his lips, but it seems like his mother still caught him.

"You're really fond of the boy" it's a statement she knew just by looking at him. Ni-ki is actually amazed by how fast his mom catches on.

"I think I might actually love him" he ended up shyly saying, hiding his face by looking down on the ingredients he's been mixing.

"My boy is all grown up, loving someone already" his mom wiped her fake tears with her gloved hand, Ni-ki just laughed at her like she's crazy.

"Bring him here some time, I wanna meet the boy who made my son all smiley even at night"

Oh how Ni-ki wished he could bring Sunghoon with him.

It's a fine day, but Ni-ki feels like it's not his best one. He's been irritated since he woke up this morning, having been woken up on the wrong side of the bed. And when he went to work, everything just doesn't seem right, so he had to cancel today's schedule just so he could breathe for a while.

He took random pictures of landscapes and even of random people (he asked them permission) just so he could get inspiration again. He fished out his phone to dial Sunghoon's number, but he didn't answer once again.

That's another thing. Ni-ki's been calling Sunghookiall afternoon but he didn't pick up once. It all made Ni-ki worried for him since he never missed a call before.

Maybe he's just busy with his paintings that he got so lost and forgets about everything, Ni-ki thought. The image in his head of Sunghoon so focused that his lips starting to form a pout made him smile like an idiot.

Shaking his head to let all the thoughts go, Ni-ki started walking again to capture some more pictures, checking them when he thinks he got a good shot.

But as he's looking through all the pictures he captured, he suddenly stopped on one particular picture that he swears he sees Sunghoon in. 

Ni-ki rubbed his eyes to see if he just misses Sunghoon a lot or is he really staring directly at Ni-ki's camera at the corner of the photo.

"I look pretty good there"

He almost dropped the camera if not for it hanging on his neck. He's so startled that he thinks he even jumped a bit. When he turned around, he saw the man that's been on his mind since he left Korea.

He once again can see those clear eyes that he fell in love with since the first time they met, the same eyes that looked at him with the same emotions as his.

"Hi-" Sunghoon didn't get to finish what he's saying because Ni-ki's already hugging him tight, letting out all the breath from his lungs.

"I missed you so much you idiot. Why did you do that? You startled me to death!" Ni-ki sounds like he's crying, but he isn't, he swears.

"What are you doing here?" There are endless questions that followed that one, but Sunghoon did nothing but to hug him tighter.

Finally, after months of not being able to see each other, they are in a warm embrace with the one they love.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" It seems like Ni-ki only realizes now the reality.

"I'm here 'cause I followed you"

"Nooo" Ni-ki whined. "How about Korea? There's where you belong!"

Sunghoon's laugh cutted Ni-ki's whining. "You don't want me here?" He asked jokingly.

"No! It's not that! It's because-" 

Sunghoon shuts him up with a peck on the corner of his lips.

"I decided to follow you here, and I'll follow you everywhere" he caressed the younger's cheek as he looked directly at his eyes. "I've never really felt at home, not until you came to me. It's with you where I belong" 

Okay, maybe Ni-ki's tearing up, but who wouldn't?

He's so lucky that he met Sunghoon, the love of his life.

"But what if you don't want me anymore?" He can't help but ask. It's such a huge risk to leave your country and don't find settlement anywhere. Sunghoon is risking everything for him.

"The future isn't certain. But no one ever in my life made me feel like you do. You're my home. Ever since I knew you, everything's different. I know it sounds like total bullshit, but it's the truth. That's how I feel"

Sunghoon said it with such sincerity. He didn't look away from Ni-ki the whole time, making sure the younger understands what he thinks and what he feels.

It's funny because it's how Ni-ki feels too.

When he and Sunghoon got together, he only felt the want to settle in one place, with Sunghoon. Wherever he is, Ni-ki finds himself at peace, content at last, now that he has someone to care for, to love.

Ni-ki understands him, more than anyone. So he kissed Sunghoon, poured all his emotions to let the elder know what his heart wants. That this is what he wants to do.

The elder gave it back to him with the same intensity, feelings mixing together to form an even stronger bond. Because that's how they're made for each other. It's destiny that pushed them together to become one. 

Because they believe that they're for each other, that they're meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on twitter! @enjinyeoreobun


End file.
